


Not just a kiss

by SophiaHoppia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, except for the fact that Kuroo has a little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: After the first joint training camp, Tsukki spends a weekend over at Kuroo's place and even if there is no rational explanation for it, he feels himself drawn closer to his senpai with every passing second.





	Not just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know these days, when you just have too many fluffy ideas inside your head? Yeah? That happened and I just had to write this down to get it out of my head.

"Are you Tetsu's boyfriend?" 

The question of Kuroo's sister still reverberated through Tsukishima's head. It had been an easy and innocent question of a little girl, but Tsukki still hadn't managed to answer it. He wondered why. Kuroo and his parents had shushed her at once, apologized for her bluntness and quickly changed the topic back to something more casual and better fitting for dinner.

Tsukishima was still lost in his thoughts when they had gone back to Kuroo's room and sat down on his bed. Somehow the black-haired man had gotten him to visit for the weekend, eager to practice volleyball with him and teach him more new moves. 

A few months ago Tsukishima wouldn't even have dared to think about taking on extra training for something that was nothing but a club. His encounter with the older man and their joint training camp, together with the emotional release of his friend Yamaguchi were the beginning of a change in Tsukki's way of thinking. Maybe all the hard work would pay off someday. At least he finally had the courage and pride to try. Even though his body was sore from training all weekend, it felt good to put an honest effort into something again, less pathetic than before. 

"I'm sorry for her stupid question," Kuroo mumbled as he sheepishly looked away, a hand nervously gripping the back of his back. It was so unusual to see the older man embarrassed that Tsukishima didn't even have it in him to tease his senpai about it.   
"It's alright, it was only a question," he honestly answered instead.

"Yeah, but... I... I'm sorry, I've never told you, I'm gay. Hope you are not grossed out now?" Kuroo whispered.  
"Don't worry, I don't mind. My brother is gay as well," Tsukishima explained and hoped that would make Kuroo feel better. He wasn't used to seeing him this reserved and insecure. He wondered if the other had made bad experiences in the past, causing him to be wary about his sexuality. 

"What about you?" Kuroo asked after a short pause. He finally looked at Tsukishima again, his cat-like eyes meticulously studying Tsukki's every reaction. 

When he had met him for the first time, Tsukishima had been afraid of these eyes. They appeared to be all-pervasive, looking past all the walls Tsukki had built around himself and right into his soul. But soon enough he had found himself wanting to be at the end of this piercing gaze, enjoying to be the object of their whole attention. Because that was what Kuroo did, whenever he watched him: He really looked at him, giving him his undivided attention. It was scary but it was flattering as well.

The questioning look in exactly these eyes reminded him that he still hadn't answered his senpai's question.   
"I'm... not sure," Tsukishima admitted, "it had always been too annoying to think about."

Kuroo chuckled and Tsukki found himself addicted to the sound. He didn't know what it was, but something about Kuroo's laughs was different than other people's. Kuroo's laugh threatened to make him smile or even laugh as well. It's like the older man's happiness was contagious. Tsukishima watched him closely, the way the corners of his mouth went up, how his lips quivered and his whole body shook as he chuckled. Such a little comment from the blond triggered such a huge reaction in the other man. It was fascinating... addicting.

The black-haired man opened his golden eyes again, looking directly into Tsukishima's eyes and the younger boy felt himself holding his breath shortly as Kuroo's full attention was back on him at once.  
"It's too annoying to think about your own sexuality? That's typical for you, Tsukki."

Tsukki.   
Until only a few weeks ago Yamaguchi had been the only one to call him by that nickname. Tsukishima had found it unnecessary and irritating in the beginning, but Yamaguchi hadn't let that stop him and Tsukki soon had gotten used to it. But when Kuroo used the nickname it was different.  
It made no sense. It was the same nickname, but when Kuroo used it, it triggered a different reaction inside of him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, an unusual rush of feelings bubbling up in his stomach, making him feel as if he were not just someone but... special. 

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Kuroo's next question almost startled Tsukishima. The older man wasn't talking at a high volume, but somehow they were sitting way closer than before. Tsukishima hadn't even realized how they had both moved from the outside of the bed to the middle of it, as if there was an invisible force that pulled them together, closer and closer with every passing second. 

Tsukishima had to look away from Kuroo's all-knowing gaze to take a deep breath, he gripped his knees and looked down at his hands.  
"I have," he admitted, the other man's silence telling him that he wasn't satisfied with that short answer, "in middle school. It was a girl from the class next door. Yamaguchi had dragged me to some house party and apparently, she had had a crush on me for a long time? I don't even remember her name, but we've kissed."

At the last part of his sentence, Tsukishima looked back up, studying Kuroo's face for any kind of reaction but finding himself unable to read the other's face. 

"How was it?" Kuroo asked and Tsukishima not only heard the question as he watched his lips move but also felt it. Their faces were so close together, he felt the air moving between them, Kuroo's breath grazing his face. 

Tsukishima swallowed and wet his lips, realizing how Kuroo's penetrating gaze followed the movement of his tongue before he answered.   
"It was okay? Not good, not bad," Tsukishima tried to explain, his gaze shifting between Kuroo's eyes and his slightly charred lips, making it somehow difficult to concentrate on his narration. He cleared his throat before he continued. "It was new and a little exciting at first... but soon it got annoying."

Kuroo chuckled again and they were so close by now, that the movement caused his black hair to tickle Tsukishima's face shortly.   
Soft.  
It felt way softer than it looked and Tsukki had to focus all his willpower to stop his hand from tousling through the other man's hair. 

"And you never tried kissing a guy?" Kuroo asked and Tsukki tore his gaze away from the other's hair, looking into these sharp but soft eyes once more, getting lost in his gaze for a while until his brain registered that he had been asked a question.  
"Would it make any difference? It's just lips either way..." Tsukishima said but wasn't convinced himself. Kuroo's lips looked different after all. They were a little bigger, slightly charred and he wondered if they could be soft anyway. 

"Maybe it would," the older man answered and Tsukki's gaze went down the other's neck, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.  
"It definitely makes a difference when feelings are involved," Kuroo added, turning Tsukki's gaze back up to his cat-like eyes. There was a questioning look in them and Tsukishima did his best to gaze back, not backing down again.   
"Really?" Tsukki whispered as he felt them both gravitating towards each other even more until their noses touched. A soft contact, almost casual and unnoticed if his skin wouldn't burn in this pleasurable warmth wherever Kuroo touched him.   
"Really..." Kuroo whispered as he slowly closed his eyes, his long, dark eyelashes the last thing Tsukki saw before his eyes closed as well - almost as if on their own.

As he felt Kuroo's lips against his own, everything was as expected but still indescribable at once. His lips were the softest thing he'd ever felt, despite the little roughness. Their breath's mingled, his body temperature went up and he felt a fluttering inside his stomach. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, the other man had already pulled back.

"How was it?" Kuroo whispered his breath aspirating upon Tsukki's lips, their foreheads and noses still touching.   
"Too short to judge," Tsukishima mumbled as he pressed his lips against Kuroo's again. He could feel the older man smirk before they both tilted their heads a little more, opening their lips to deepen the kiss and this time Tsukki got overwhelmed for real. Without thinking he grabbed Kuroo's shirt, pulling them even closer together while desperately trying to hold onto something as he felt not only his knees but his whole body turn into jelly.

He felt Kuroo's strong, hot hands against his back and his left cheek, holding him in place and pressing them closer together as well.  
They needed to be even closer.  
As if they could read each other's minds, their tongues picked up speed, frantically dancing around each other. 

Tsukki's other hand found his way up into Kuroo's hair, finally tousling through this soft mess. 

The feelings got more overwhelming with every passing second even though Tsukishima was slowly losing his sense of time along with his rational thoughts. It was scary to stop thinking and just feel for once, but he trusted Kuroo enough to keep him safe. 

The pleasant fluttering from Tsukki's stomach slowly found its way through his whole body, a comforting heat pulsating wherever Kuroo had touched him. 

Their mouths and tongues were moving in practiced unison as if they had been made for each other, only stopping shortly to take a deep breath from time to time, just to immediately gravitate towards each other again. 

Tsukki had no idea how much time they had spent kissing and clinging to each other, but when they lay in bed together that night, the moon painting the room in a light shimmer, he had an unusual huge and honest smile on his lips. The exhaustion from the whole weekend soon lulled him to sleep, his head resting on Kuroo's firm chest, his distinct smell a calming nuance. 

~

The rest of the weekend had gone by in a flash and once Tsukki had gotten home, his mind had taken some time to catch up with everything that had happened. With a dreamy expression, he pulled out his phone and called Kuroo. 

"Yes? Who is this?" The happy voice of Kuroo's sister sounded through the phone.  
"Hey, don't pick up other people's phones, you little devil!" Kuroo yelled in the background.

Tsukki smiled.

"Hi, it's Tetsu's boyfriend."


End file.
